The invention relates to a method for displaying an object, in particular a biological tissue, and the device for displaying an object.
Ultrasound and endoscopy devices are known from the medical technology, which allow an operative intervention using ultrasound control or visual control. For example U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,724 A discloses a corresponding ultrasound device.